Nana
Nana is a young woman serving as a remnant root for Adonai. Story A young woman living a quiet life, alongside Lilynette Evershire, her life was disturbed by the appearance of Enki. Although shocked at first, she quickly came to see this as an opportunity to travel across the land, using Enki's powers to change the world. However, during her journey, she was used by the SCP Foundation, her enemies, as a sleeper agent, who brainwashed her into killing Enki and erasing her companions' memories. Restrained and forcibly controlled in order to prevent a strange, newfound power from devouring her, the Thaumiel-class Nana eventually broke out and became berserk after being asked to vivisect Lilynette, and fled, hiding in Russia and slowly transforming into a quasi-Adonai existence. Only a revived Enki and an empowered Lilynette's intervention allowed her to snap out of it, saving Nana and giving enough time for mankind to escape the planet's cleansing, Nana joining Enki aboard SIN. Appearance Nana is a golden-eyed woman with short brown hair, often dressed in a fashion not dissimilar to a school uniform. As a pawn to the Foundation, she was encased into heavy, power-limiting armor to control her. After emerging from the armor after her rescue, Nana is much like she was before, except with a more mature, physically "perfect" form, and eight white wings sprouting from her back. Personality A normal girl sick of normalcy and fearful of living a meaningless life. Nana cligned to Lilynette and her dreams of changing the world, and Enki's existence allowed her to have a chance at that. Determined, sensitive, prone to anger but always compassionate, Nana served as the team's heart, complementing them, and dreaming of a better world, inspiring Enki to follow her dream. After being revealed as a sleeper agent, brainwashed by the Foundation, Nana lost quite a bit of her enthusiasm, believing her existence to be monstrous, and attempting to seal away her loved ones' memories to die alone and in peace. Only did Lilynette and Enki's intervention manage to break her out of her trance in the last moments. Under the influence of Absolutis, Nana is arrogant, haughty and absolute, unflinching as she desires to judge mankind for their sins, her hatred of the world as she saw it fueling Absolutis's desire for cleansing and judgment. Even then however, she was truly unable to hurt Enki and Lilynette, and her inability to make them hate her shattered Absolutis's influence over her. Powers * Absolute Embryo: Nana serves as a vessel for Adonai's energy in this alternate Timeline, something which passively consumed her, turning her into a monstrously powerful, if incontrollable, being, while in Foundation custody. After overcoming this devouring energy, Nana was able to tap into this immense wellspring of power, using it to reshape reality as she sees fit. Storylines * Unsealing of Enoch features her as a central protagonist. Trivia * Nana's name is both a reference to Hina Harumageddon, to whom Nana is a local counterpart of sorts, and to Sumerian love goddess Innana. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Interra Enochis Category:Adonai Category:Harumageddon Category:Foundation